


Storm

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Can Raven help Beast Boy through the Storm?
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 32





	Storm

This shouldn’t be happening. He had faced demons, evil robots, killer tofu and bad guys of all shapes and sizes. He couldn’t help but think that they all would be laughing at him now. 

The storm raged outside the tower making the hair on his neck stand up, and every thunderclap seemed to make the tower vibrate. Beast Boy sat there trying to play video games, trying to distract himself, trying to fight the creatures inside of him that wanted to hid under the couch with his paws over his eyes and ears until this was all over.

The sounds of the wind and rain assaulting the tower was nearly overwhelming his senses. So much so that he didn’t see the cloaked figure enter the room and sit down next to him. Raven could feel her boyfriend’s anxiety from her room, she could have felt from the moon. 

Raven noticed that every muscle in his body was tense, he was a green coiled spring compressed to the limit, gripping his controller so tight she could hear the plastic strain. Beast Boy nearly hit the ceiling when Raven touched the back of his head. 

The controller fell out of his hands, and he let go of the breath he was holding as Raven’s delicate fingers gently combed through his thick green hair. Beast Boy’s eyes closed losing himself in the sensation of her fingertips messaging the back of his head.

Raven could feel the stress evaporate out of him, easing herself in turn. She placed her free hand on his shoulder and guided him down to the couch, laying his head in her lap. Her fingers still exploring the his hair. 

“Rae”

“Shhh” she replied, “You’re okay, just rest” 

Beast Boy reached out to take Ravens free hand, he pressed a gentle kiss into her palm. "Your too good to me" he said as his eyes closed and her fingers started tracing the edge of his ear. “I love you”

“I love you too,” she whispered. “Azerath…Metrion…Zinthos” she quietly chanted “Azerath…Metrion…Zinthos” the words were rhythmic and gentle. The storm was pushed aside by her rich voice. It was like being rocked to sleep hearing a quiet lullaby. Raven settled into her meditation as she continued to caress her boyfriend who started to doze.

Outside rain fell, wind howled but inside the living room of Titans tower Raven and Beast Boy enjoyed the warm spring that was each other.

* * *

[@azarath-evo](https://tmblr.co/m6DUTUHyLWdxivOhyn3Yi0Q) Give me some fluffy BBRae to make me feel better. Hope you do feel better and hope this fits the bill. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/158737712889/storm Mar 23rd, 2017
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
